Deadly Alliance: A Wilting Flower
by Shamangirl1
Summary: A one-shot I wrote. Queen La and Mozenrath decide to partner up, and they've captured Rapunzel. Eugene joins a ragtag band of pirates and a man claiming to be the King Of Thieves to rescue her. But will they be able to? Rated T just to be safe. May continue if I feel like it.


_I don't really do Disney fan fictions, but it's got non Disney movies in there too, and this plot's been in the back of my mind for a couple days now. This'll be just a one shot for now, unless I want to expand upon it._

_For those who don't know, Mozenrath is from the Aladdin TV series, and Queen La is from the Legend Of Tarzan TV series. _

_I don't own anything!_

_Chapter 1_

Mozenrath sat on his throne, looking down at the woman in front of him. White hair, dark skin, and animalistic blue eyes that seemed to fix into place any within her gaze. Barefoot, she was dressed in red, with animal teeth sewn into the cloth, and all the jewelry she wore was pure gold, including the ridiculously big earrings framing her face. All in all, she was at once imposing and beckoning, demanding authority yet deigning to allow lesser beings in her presence. Behind her were two guards, hybrids of man and leopard. But what was of even more interest was the girl in chains next to her.

Dressed in a ragged purple dress, the girl looked no older than 18, and was shockingly pale next to her dark-skinned captor. Long blonde hair done up in an elaborate braid stretched down to her calves - impossibly long blonde hair, Mozenrath assumed, based on just how elaborate the braid was. Wide green eyes looked back at him with defiance, despite her legs shaking and her mouth quivering. Bare, dirty feet were leaving stains of grime on his polished floor, and her face was splotched with dirt. Strong iron shackles were cuffed around her delicate-looking wrists, though her feet were free. No doubt she had been forced to walk the entire journey, while her captor was carried by the hybrid servants.

"You disappoint me, Queen La." He drawled, addressing the dark-skinned woman. "You say you're bringing me a gift, and yet all I see is this wretch dripping mud on my floor." La raised an elegant eyebrow, which somehow added a sharpness to her gaze.

"I assure you, Mozenrath, this 'wretch' is well worth both my trouble of capturing her, and your trouble of waiting."

"Spoken like a true politician. Alright then, I'll play along. What's so special about her?"

The queen grinned, baring her teeth in a predatory way, as she retrieved a knife from one of her guards. She then drew the blade across her palm, and blood dripped from her closed fist. Walking over to her captive, she gripped a lock of hair from her braid, and viciously ripped it free. The girl whimpered from the pain as La began wrapping the lock of hair around her self-inflicted wound. She then swatted the girl's shoulder. "Sing, girl." Cowering, the girl obeyed:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine_

La unwound the lock of hair from her palm, and held it up to Mozenrath: the wound was not only healed, any scar or mark to prove it ever existed was gone. Mozenrath leaned forward, interest peaked.

"That's not all. Based on what I've seen, she can also reverse aging." La walked away from the girl, toward Mozenrath.

"And this…_gift_…I assume you want something in return?"

"An alliance." At his raised eyebrows she continued. "I think a partnership between us could be…mutually beneficial. You and I both have enemies, as well as goals."

"True, but with our…methods, partners could easily be you're worst enemies. Get close to you, for better aim when they stab you in the back."

Queen La smirked. "True, true. However, I don't intend to betray you, merely utilize resources only you can provide. Likewise, I have powers and resources at your disposal, should you agree."

"Very well, we can discuss the terms of our alliance. However, answer me this: Where did you find this girl?"

La, looking amused, gave a slight shrug and replied. "Some old hag was dragging her out of a tower. Had apparently been hoarding her abilities to herself, using them to remain young. Guarded her quite jealously, as I recall. Drew a dagger and threw herself at me, ranting about how the power of 'the Flower' was hers, and hers alone." La crossed her arms, a haughty smirk on her face. "I quickly showed her the _error_ of her ways, and took the girl as compensation when I was done."

Mozenrath smirked as well. "You would think such a valuable prize would be more well cared for." He gestured at the girl's ragged clothing and filthy appearance. "I'd hate to see what you do to your garbage."

"I took care of her well enough at first, but she kept trying to escape. I'm afraid I had to teach her a few lessons for her misbehavior." La gestured to the shackles. "Now, where should we put our little flower?"

Mozenrath gestured to Xerxes and one of his mamluks. "Take her to one of the prison cells - no, take her to the nicest of them. We want to take care of our little prize, now don't we?" As the two moved to obey, the leopard men guards growled.

"Sorry, but I've assigned these two as personal guards for her. They have been ordered to not let her out of their sight." La gave Mozenrath a pointed look. "Surely you don't mind?" Mozenrath raised an eyebrow, but nodded ascent. The four guards took the girl away.

"Now, just what are the 'terms' or our alliance?"

Eugene sat, a mug of cider in his hand as he studied the two men seated across the table from him: one, a pirate who claims to have gone up against the goddess of discord; the other, a man in a hooded blue cloak who claimed to be the King of Thieves, with an annoyingly opinionated parrot on his shoulder.

He hadn't been able to rescue Rapunzel - the woman who had masqueraded as her mother for 18 years had stabbed him before he could. The last thing he'd heard before passing out from blood loss had been her begging the hag to heal him. She must have been allowed to, because when he'd come to he'd been sore, but otherwise fine. Moving had been slow, but he'd managed to come out of the tower, before collapsing on the ground -

-and coming face-to-face with the hag's clothes, covering a pile of ash. He'd tried to get up (if only because he REALLY didn't want to inhale what he suspected was all that was left of the woman) but had to wait for Maximus to come and help. Apparently he'd seen what happened, because he'd been following a trail. And, apparently, they'd lost him - something Eugene knew meant he was up against a serious problem.

And so now here he was, sitting across from two apparently legendary brigands - he'd take his friends at the Snuggly Duckling's words for it - hoping to convince them to help him rescue Rapunzel. The kingdom had been no help - the crown had been returned, but he couldn't prove Rapunzel was really the princess unless the king and queen saw her in person. Which was why he'd turned to the guys who, under the command of Maximus, had broken him out of prison on the day of his execution.

"So, this girl, she's a princess." The pirate started.

"Yup."

"And she's got magic hair that glows and heals people when she sings."

"Uh-huh."

"And she was kidnapped as a baby, raised by a woman who used that power to keep herself from getting old, and has now been taken by some new person to some new location."

"That's right."

"And the only reason that you and I know any of this is because you just _happened_ to hide in her tower while being chased by guards?"

"Mh-hmm."

The man whistled, and leaned back in his chair. "I wouldn't believe any of it, if I hadn't seen crazier. Plus the wife really wants to help, guess 'cause she used to be a princess too."

Eugene raised his eyebrows, surprised. But what surprised him even more was when the hooded man spoke up.

"My son just recently married a princess. Lovely ceremony, but I didn't stay for the party."

"Yeah, nothing good to steal this time." The parrot spoke up. Funny, Eugene always thought parrots were supposed to repeat what they heard, not speak like regular people.

"Well, that is true, Iago." The hooded man replied with a chuckle. "Anyway - Eugene, was it? You do understand that we have expenses. Or were you hoping that we were just doing a good deed?"

"The girl's a princess. Her kingdom would gladly pay whatever you asked ten times over, trust me." Eugene answered. And he was right; the entire kingdom would gladly give up every penny they had to get back their lost princess. And that included Eugene.

"Well, I want 500 gold up front -" The pirate was cut off by a bucket of water being dumped on his head. Looking up, Eugene found himself staring at a woman with short brown hair, wearing a green shirt and black pants. Dropping the bucket onto the pirate's head, she put her arms on the table and leaned over to Eugene.

"We'll negotiate our price after we get the girl. Right, Sinbad?"

The pirate Sinbad spluttered, shouting incoherently about his "crazy wife," which the woman was apparently taking as an OK. Which was fine with Eugene.

"I suppose when Marina says 'we,' she's including us." The hooded man said. The parrot Iago was muttering something about being cheated out of a profit, only to flap his wings indignantly when Marina lifted a mug menacingly.

Sinbad eventually regained his composure, and looked back at Eugene. "All right, all right, we'll hold off on the fee. Come on, we set sail in an hour."


End file.
